Under Paris Skies
by Wrathlingx
Summary: It was Valentines day, 1968 in Paris. The streets were filled with lovers of young and old enjoying the beauty of the city. Love was in the air and tonight it was about to intoxicate two people and send them on a wild ride. -Updated- Oc/spy- named Jacques


(_**Author's notes: **This is a love story between my oc and the spy from TF2 that I've named Jacques. It isn't finished, I just posted this little bit so that my sister and friends could see what i've done so far.. Please enjoy what i have so far and enjoy! Please no hate.. Save it for twilight and it's fanfiction. except my sister's story.. give it love. hehe... Anyway. Please look forward to it being finished sometime this week or next.. if you like it enough i might make it a longer story. I really don't know.. I love helpful tips, That's welcome! Ps.. I changed the name.. :D Also i added some more.)_

It was Valentines day, 1968 in Paris... The streets were filled with lovers of young and old enjoying the beauty of the city. Love was in the air and tonight it was about to intoxicate two people and send them on a wild ride. This is where Their story begins, high above the hustle and bustle of the French city in a small apartment that over looked the Eifel Tower in all its beauty. Inside that nicely decorated apartment, the sound of music played softly over the radio and the smell of roses wafted around the room. Steam slipped past a door as it opened and a 32 year old woman walked out in a short white towel wrapped around her thin frame. She was combing her black silky hair into its curled shape, as she sat down at her boudoir to finish her makeup. The music slowed and a familiar tune started to play over the old radio.

_Stranger beware, there's love in the air under Paris skies. Try to be smart and don't let your heart catch on fire. _

The woman hummed along with it as she brushed mascara onto her eyelashes. She gave them one last stroke and smiled happily at her perfectly made face. She stood up, tossing her towel into a basket as she walked to her large closet. She shuffled threw the multitude of dresses, trying to decide what to wear. Her eyes settled on a bright red halter dress that reached just above her knees and with ruffles gracing the V-neck collar. She tugged it off the hanger and slipped it onto her figure. Turning to the mirror, she smiled with her red painted lips at herself. "Well Angel, You might not have a date tonight, but your going to have a gas!" she said to her reflection. Taking a deep breath, She grabbed her shawl and purse off the table beside the door and walked out the door with her head held high, the radio still playing.

_Love becomes king the moment it's Spring under Paris skies. Lonely hearts meet somewhere on the street of desire_

On the other side of the street, Jacques was flipping his knife around, while watching Angel start off into the crowd. He raised an eyebrow and gave a small smirk that graced his ruggedly handsome face as he stood up to follow her down the street. His mission was simple and his mark was easy. "It's just one woman." He said, giving a small chuckle. "How hard could it be?" He straightened his deep navy blue tie and brushed his hair back, as he started off across the street to the other side of the side to follow her closer. Jacques was a trained spy and his target had a nasty habit of getting in his way one to many times for his liking. He was finally tired of her and her meddling and now he was going to get rid of her once and for all. _It's such a pity too.. She's so pretty.. _He chortled to himself as he flicked his knife closed and back into his pocket with a snap.

Angel reached the end of the side walk to a corner building. The neon lights that lit up her face, flickered the name _Le Rouge Papillon_. She gave a small smile as she remembered her first time at the bar. It was such a wonderful night filled with dancing and the over consumption of wine. She slip past the crowd that had gathered out side and squeezed threw the door to get inside. Inside the bar was over crowded and loud, much louder then the outside sidewalk and very smoky from the small crowd of people puffing on cigarettes.


End file.
